1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital backplanes and various methods, systems and devices for controlling a digital backplane, light modulating elements and spatial light modulators.
2. Related Art
Display systems using microdisplay spatial light modulators (SLM) with solid-state illumination such as LEDs and lasers are used in many products today, but they have limitations in brightness and power efficiency. The brightness of the projectors with a given light source is also limited by the total amount of light-on time (time that the light sources can be turned on) that the SLMs allow.